grangathorfandomcom-20200213-history
Ostapipalina Diaries
Diary of Lord Grand Wizard Superior Kalinatin alias Ostapipalina I am thinking of no longer writing day # and simply putting #. The word day is starting to lose meaning. :/ Session 1 Day 1: I have stumbled into this new dimension dawning a new body of what appears a small child. At first I dropped into a wood but heard a river and followed it to a town called Pillsborough and met a man named Brim. The town was filled with these new people and upright walking creatures that I have never seen before. Annoyingly these creatures seem to have no respect for my title so I must dawn a new name till I can find more information about this dimension. For now I will take the name of one of my previous masters as my own. Ostapipalina. Brim brought me to an Inn where I spoke to a large, ugly, green man and he informed me of a party that will be leaving tomorrow for an expedition of the woods. Hopefully there I will be able to gather magical energy and regain my body and go back to my home dimension. On a separate note this red fruit is delicious. I will ask for more. Day 2: I have snuck aboard the caravan that is traveling out to a forest. I was not expecting the journey to last so long. So I have hid underneath the bed in this carriage but I am not alone. I am trying to write this as quietly as possible but I am very hungry. This night I will try and sneak out and steal some food from this parade. If my journal ends here send help. ~O Day 3: The party has accepted me into their ranks. I have become closer with some of the creatures. I particularly like the large female who carried me to the new camp grounds. The cat creature is concerning but seems harmless. Arriving at the camp it was strange to see that the scouting party was not there and stupidly Elidor decided to camp here anyway. Which is concerning especially since I believe the things called "elves" are watching us. Day 4: I KNEW something was off about that Elidor fellow. Turns out the "expedition" of the cave was a farce set up by Elidor. I do not know whether or not the other men of the caravan were already evil or were possessed but the lawyer we met made quick work of them. We are currently escaping and returning to town so I can relax and write but I still wonder if this is the last we've seen of Elidor. On another note I am quickly discovering that my magic is much more limited than I first thought. I fear that my body is not only physically weak but also spiritually as well. Session 2 Day 5: A long ride back to town. It is very difficult to write and drive at the same time. I am also very tired. update: Late at night we encounter the man who owned the inn wandering around the outskirts of the town but I didn't recognize him at first under the large cloak he was wearing. I must remember his name. Jasparr. Day 10: We arrived in the city of Avalon. I am amazed by the size of the cities this dimensions savages can make with such limited magic. Jasparr and most of the party went off somewhere to deal with the Elidor pages. I looked around the town in search of a group that can direct me towards a large magical beast that I can sap the energy of. I thought I had found luck in the fighters guild but before I could show my party to the leader of the guild we left town to return to the cave. Sad I feel like I had connected with my guild members, prior to passing out. Day 11: Well, Jasparr found me out quicker than I thought he would. But luckily with the help of the cat I was able to convince him of a history that I falsified. I do hate having more people know of my magic but I guess I should trust him since he was the first to take me in. Tomorrow I will apologize to jasparr. Session 3 Day 12: I haven't managed to get some time to talk to Jasparr so that was disappointing. Worse though in the night we were attacked by a troll and his pets. They were easily bested and I managed to score a finger off the troll. I will see later if I can use this to increase my magics ability. Later in the day we encountered an abandoned mine filled with tiny sleeping orcs. They were really ugly. The tiny orcs had captured some females and were holding them captive. We freed them and returned them to town. Day 13: Sadly another failed attempt to apologize to Jasparr. I planned to leave him a letter telling him to come talk to me but his maid Cynthia never gave it to him. Ugh We had to leave town because of a fire the cat and I made in Jasparr's inn. It seems that Elidor is not as deceased as I thought and appears to be actively hunting us. Day 15: Jasparr has us now riding straight to the temple where we first fought Elidor. On our way though we encountered four large apes sent by Elidor to kill me and the party. All these things are just mere distractions as I continue to fail at apologizing to Jasparr. Maybe I am too preoccupied with this. I wonder if he even remembers. Session 4 I almost killed the cat :/ Session 5 Day 15: Now inside the temple we encountered Elidor and his minions. He surrounded himself with some of the strongest creatures I've seen from this plain. Aggravatingly Elidor got away and has sealed himself further in the tower. Side note the rock creature is giving me weird looks. Session 6 Day 15: Elidor has been bested. He put up a large defense but behind all of his big talk he went the way of all those who try and challenge a wizard of my level. Now that the battle has settled I realize that I know nothing of Elidor's reason for wanting to kill all of these people and taking over the temple. After the battle we seized control over some of Elidors former associates including a large dog named Coldplay and a Golem that is now super cute after me and the cat fixed it up. After leaving the temple I found out that I had slightly miffed some of my party members when in the heat of battle I exploded some of them with my magic. I had hoped the concussive blast would have shook out the memory but I am not so lucky. It is a good thing they are easily swayed but this body's cute outer appearance. Later on I finally got to talk with the slag Jasparr. I have a lot of confidence that I might never see him again so along with my apology I gave him some information into my intentions. He reacted with what I read as indifference. Almost as if he might not believe me but that's okay. It is probably better if he doesn't. Day 20: We triumphantly return to Avalon with Elidor's head in hand. By the way I ripped off his head. Session 7 Day 21: Today was a day of mixed emotions. It started out really bad. I was planning on having a triumphant return to the fighters guild, feigning importance by having two of my party members